


Knot Expected

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mates, pining!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "sterek with a 100% straight derek who doesn't know what to do because suddenly he's all attracted to stiles and it's driving him crazy. he's having dreams, he fantazises all day about him and he just. can't. stop. he masturbates at least twice a day and he's so confused and angry and desperate to touch that he thinks he's going mad, because derek hale likes women damn it. but then he doesn't care anymore and just takes, and he pops a knot. wolves only knot with their mates."</p>
<p>Derek is exhausted. Everything is exhausting. He’s a werewolf and in his mid-twenties. He shouldn’t feel like this. Stiles is why he’s so tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.  
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Derek is exhausted. Everything is exhausting. He’s a werewolf and in his mid-twenties. He shouldn’t feel like this. He’s been taking afternoon naps. He lies down on the couch to do just that, when his phone rings. The screen shows the reason for his exhaustion.

Stiles is why he’s so tired. Stiles with his mouth that never stops talking. And his entire body that never stops moving. The boy is all limbs that Derek would really like to feel wrapped around him. He wants to lick and suck and bite every inch of that pale skin. He wants to know how many moles are hidden by Stiles’ clothes. He wants to- Damn it, he wants to bury himself in Stiles, pin him down and make sure he never leaves.

He’s already half-hard, just from knowing he’ll be hearing Stiles’ voice in a couple seconds. He probably shouldn’t pick up, but he’s never been good at denying Stiles anything.

‘What do you want?’ Good, sound angry that’ll put Stiles off.

‘Hey, dude. Listen there’s a thing that might be a bad thing, but I’m not sure. I need Peter’s laptop and probably you wolfy knowledge as well.’ Stiles sounds out of breath. Like he’s running. Or fucking.

Derek groans, he’s fully hard now, his wolf whining for the boy. He’d managed not jerk off the entire day, and now this happens. Ever since Derek’s weird attraction to Stiles had started, he’d needed more and more private time. He’s up to twice a day now, three or four in the days after Stiles has been at the loft.

‘I know. You don’t like visitors, but this could be bad.’

When Derek had figured out that Stiles was the source of near constant state of arousal, he’d basically banned the pack from coming to the loft. He’d hoped it would help. It hadn’t.

‘Fine. When are you here?’

‘I’m walking up the stairs, right now.’ And with that Stiles hangs up. As if he hadn’t just announced Derek’s impending doom. His boner is still there and somehow the knowledge that Stiles would be with him soon, has made him even harder. Derek aggressively starts thinking about his sisters mutilated corps. He feels it working, when there’s  a loud bang and Stiles literally tumbles into the loft. It shouldn’t bring his hard-on back, but it does. He’ll just have to stay on the couch and hope that Stiles doesn’t notice anything.

‘So, there’s this pink dust everywhere. It’s not really visible for us puny humans, but Scott noticed and says it smells like magic.’

Stiles drops down next to him when he’s finished. Wide, brown eyes are turned to Derek. The proximity and the pleading look aren’t helping with his pants problem.

‘Fairies.’

‘Is that bad?’

‘No, there’s a Fairy Court that comes through Beacon Hills, every ten years or so. There are never any problems.’

‘Thank god,’ Stiles says, his shoulders sagging from relieve. ‘I’ll call Scott.’

Derek watches him turn towards his bag, digging for his phone. Not finding it, Stiles bends over a little and then a lot. His ass practically in Derek’s face.

He snaps and his wolf pounces.

There is no other word for. He can’t take it anymore and with Stiles basically presenting himself like that, all control flies out the window.

He manhandles the boy onto his lap and pushes his mouth against his. It’s not really kissing. They’re both frozen. Derek, because he can’t believe he just did that and he figures that Stiles is wondering where the nearest sharp object it is.

But Stiles is the first to move, and Derek nearly howls with relieve. He's pushed against the back of the couch, while Stiles scoots forward so that Derek can feel how hard he is.

Derek grabs for Stiles’ hips, holding him in place. Their lips start moving against each other and the moan Stiles lets out reverberates through Derek’s entire body.

He moves away from the boy’s lips, towards his neck and bites down. Hard. Stiles lets out a cry and his hips shoot forward.

With his head in Stiles’ neck, the scent of his arousal is overwhelming. They really shouldn’t be doing this on the couch.

‘Bed?’ he asks, a little hesitant.

‘Yes. God, yes.’

Stiles is off his lap and runs towards the bedroom, undressing as he goes. Derek is a little amazed he manages to get out of his jeans without either stopping or falling flat on his face.

He hurries after Stiles, but stops short in the doorway. Stiles is on his knees on the bed. He’s leaning on his forearms, rummaging in Derek’s bedside table.

He’s so entranced by the sight of Stiles’ naked ass, he nearly misses the bottle of lube chucked at his head.

‘Get naked and get over here.’

He’d never realized how many layers he wore. Obviously it was too many. From now on, just boxers will have to do.

Climbing between Stiles’ legs, who turned over on his back, nothing but _StilesmineStilesmineStilesmine_ goes through his head. He’s surrounded by his scent and his body and it feels so right. He’d never thought about this with a guy. He’d never been attracted to another guy. It’s just Stiles, and he wants him more than he’s ever wanted anyone.

His hands tremble a little as he coats his fingers with lube. He really wants to do this right. He can still feel his wolf scratching at him to just get move on and dive in, but Stiles deserves to have perfection. He almost pulls completely back at that, but Stiles sits up and grabs his face.

‘We can stop if you want.’

He shakes his head.

‘Okay. Do you want me to guide you?’

He nods and kisses Stiles, silently thanking him for understanding.

Stiles lies back down, pulling Derek with him. He wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and uses a hand to guide Derek’s lubed up fingers to his hole. The first finger slips in easily and it doesn’t take long before Stiles asks for a second.

He’s completely mesmerized by the boy beneath him. He watches Stiles’ face carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort. Stiles’ mouth is slack with pleasure and when Derek hits his prostate his eyes roll back in his head from it.

When he feels confident about the fingering, he moves on to marking. That pale skin needs to marked. He wants the whole world to know that Stiles is taken. Taken by him. He starts with his neck and moves down all the while licking and biting.

‘Derek, I’m ready. Just- Please.’

He’s never heard Stiles beg before, for anything. It’s almost enough to make him lose control again. He pulls out his fingers and unwraps himself from Stiles’ limbs.

Stiles quickly scrambles to his hands and knees.

‘Do you need a condom?’

‘I can’t carry any diseases, but if-‘

‘Good, because I need to feel you. Right now.’

He can’t do anything but nod as he shuffles forward to line himself up. He pushes in slowly. He’s trembling, trying to maintain control.

‘Fuck, just move.’

Derek can feel his wolf pacing with anticipation. He wants nothing more than to pound, to take Stiles, to ruin him for everyone else. He starts moving, slowly at first, but when Stiles starts pushing himself back on Derek’s cock, he let’s go. There’s a chorus of _StilesminefuckStilesminefuckminefuckminefuckminefuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ in his head.

He can feel the pressure build and drapes himself over Stiles’ back so they are touching in as many places as possible. He can smell their combined arousal and Stiles’ precum where it’s leaking onto the sheets. There’s a drop of sweat, making a trail down from his hairline and Derek laps it up eagerly. He lets Stiles’ cries drown out everything else and gives himself over to his instincts.

A hand to his hips and Stiles’ voice drag him back.

‘Derek, hey, Derek. What’s happening to your dick?’

What the hell was he talking about? Derek looks down and- Oh, fuck, that explains everything.

‘It’s a knot,’ he says a little resigned. He starts to steel himself for what’s about to come.

‘What?’ Stiles’ voice is a little higher than usual. ‘Since when do werewolves have knots? Why didn’t Scott tell me about this. He’s told me every detail of his sex life, but failed to mention that.’

‘It doesn’t always happen. It only happens with mates.’

‘Oh.’

He can hear the pieces falling into place in Stiles’ head.

‘You mean, like soulmates?’

‘Kind of, yeah.’

He braces himself. This is it. This is the point where Stiles-

‘Well then, continue.’

-where Stiles says something that takes Derek by surprise.

‘What?’

Stiles turns so he can look him in the eye.

‘You didn’t think I was letting you go, just when I got you, were you?’ The look on his face turns fierce. ‘You’re _my_ Sourwolf, now.’

Derek gives in. Nothing but instinct, he pushes himself back into Stiles. Hard enough that they move a few inches up the bed. He laches his teeth onto the back of Stiles’ neck and bites down. Not hard enough to break the skin, but it’ll definitely leave a mark.

He feels his wolf howl in triumph when his knot is fully inside.

He moves his hand to Stiles’ dick. It takes only a few jerks before the boy is coming, muffling his scream in a pillow. The feeling of Stiles’ hole clenching around him and the smell of come is enough to send Derek over the edge.

After regaining his breath and his sanity a little, he wraps his arms tightly around his mates chest and carefully moves them on their sides. He buries his face in Stiles’ neck and laps at the bruise that’s already forming, nothing but the word _mate_ going through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
